As the need for increasing data rates continues, and as computing devices become faster and smaller to meet such needs, a reduction in the size of corresponding chip packaging creates corresponding challenges for input-output (I/O) terminal density, crosstalk, heat dissipation, etc. Certain state-of-the-art components require speeds and I/O density that may no longer be achievable through traditional printed circuit board (PCB) manufacturing technologies. Device designers are now turning to “interposers” to allow for a higher density of input/output connections.
Interposers take advantage of integrated circuit (IC) manufacturing techniques to achieve small I/O pin spacing for electronics components. Interposers use tightly-spaced solder pads for connecting to the IC at a high connection density. The solder pads of the interposers are internally-connected to more widely spaced solder pads (for example, on the opposite side of the interposer) for soldering to a PCB. Multiple components can also be mounted to the same interposer, either on the same side or opposite sides, to reduce the data lag associated with routing high-speed data transmissions through the PCB. However, components have evolved to speeds and package sizes where even traditional interposers are insufficient to achieve acceptable data exchange.